ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Goes West
Olivia Goes West is a American animated adventure crossover movie with the An American Tail trilogy and 1986's The Great Mouse Detective. This will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Synopsis A year has passed since Basil's battle with Ratigan atop Big Ben, and the Flavershams have moved to the American West to put that horror behind them. However, once arriving in Green River, Olivia's father is kidnapped once again. Can Olivia hone her detective skills to find him? Luckily, she'll get a little help from one Fievel Mousekewitz, setting the two of them off on a journey that will include many old friends and foes alike. Little do the two of them know that Ratigan survived the fall from Big Ben, and has teamed up with Cat R. Waul in a scheme to take control of Green River, and eventually, the United States. The story takes place four years after Basil's American Tail, in 1890. This creates an alternate timeline in which the events of The Great Mouse Detective were moved back eight years to 1889. Plot Cast *Olivia Flaversham - (The main protagonist) An inquisitive young girl who wants to be a detective, and loves her father very much. *Hiram Flaversham - Olivia's father, a toy maker by trade, who wants to open a toy shop in Green River. *Fievel Mousekewitz - (The deuteragonist) An outgoing, courageous boy who likes to fashion himself as a hero. *Tanya Mousekewitz - (The tritagonist) Fievel's big sister, who's dream is to become a famous singer. *The Mousekewitz family- Papa, Mama and Fievel's little sister Yasha. *Tiger - (The secondary tritagonist) A big orange cat, and Fievel's best friend. He is trying to lose weight for his girlfriend. *Miss Kitty - A barroom singer who manages the saloon in Green River. *Tony and Bridget Toponi - Fievel's friends who helped him when he lost his family in New York. Tony is now a bartender while Bridget is a political activist. They are now married and have a daughter named Aisling. *Nellie Brie - The star reporter of the Daily Nibbler, who is officially in Green River to write an article about its New York migrants, but has another article in mind. *Basil of Baker Street - The Great Mouse Detective, still residing in London. *Vartan Mookian - (original character) Nellie Brie's new assistant, an immigrant from the Ottoman Empire who loves drawing in his sketchbook. He speaks little English. *Ratigan - (The main antagonist) The Napoleon of Crime, a notorious criminal who is relocating from England to America. *Cat R. Waul - (The other main antagonist) A classy British cat who's schemes tend to involve mice becoming mouseburgers. *Fidget - (The secondary antagonist) A peg-legged bat who is somewhat reluctantly still serving his abusive boss Ratigan. *Chula - (The other secondary antagonist) A tarantula and loyal follower of Cat R. Waul. Production Soundtrack The soundtrack was created by Walt Disney Records Music, and it features original score by Thomas Newman. It also features Trailers Release The film was to be released on October 26, 2016. Sequels Its sequel, The Great Mouse Reporter, takes place a few months after this story. It is currently still in production, and available on both websites as the other two. This one is the longest story of the series thus far and has taken the longest to complete. It is unknown (even by the author) if there will be a fourth story in this series or not. Trivia Gallery Logo Variations for the Film Disney On the film variant On the teaser trailer variant On the theatrical trailer variants Amblin Entertainment Film Variant On the film variant Trailer Variants On the teaser trailer variant On the trailer variant Transcripts Main Transcript Olivia Goes West/Transcript Trailer Transcripts Credits You can see the credits in this page. Just click on it, and it will take you there. Anyways, the credits were made by James Sharp. Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:An American Tail Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Animated crossover films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney movies Category:Disney movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:1987 Category:1987 films Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films